Wanna meet again?
by iwillletyougo
Summary: Travis want to see what Lily is like after grad. A future fiction.
1. Travis POV

**No title **

**summary: This is a Trilly, a really future one-shot. **

**An: I don't own any of those things in the fanfic. **

"_That day was long"_thought 21 years-old Travis Strong. He has finished his first album for an artist of Roscoe. (no it's not Lily or Parker)

The artist thank him and he push the heavy blue door.

Many thought came to Travis. And for the first time since grad's he wondered what Lily had become. So he goes to his apartment. Pull his keys, jammed them in the door and open it. Nobody was home. Just him and his box of secrets. His pictures with heart on it, his first album and some other thing. Anyhow, he doesn't really mind 'cause his partner in the apartment was Robbie. Lily has give him her number, just if he wanted to talk to someone.He take the white phone and called her.

"Hello?" her voice was like he left her, yet more gentle.

"Lily it's um Travis Strong." he said.

"Hey Travis, how's it going?" she asked.

"I have my own record compagny. And I am with Robbie into an apartement. We decided to be in the same because he um work here and I work too. You?" he almost tell his new life.

"Well I am studying for become a music teacher. And I well have a good life. Not really with love but I can live without it." she said laughing. As he laughed, he heard Robbie coming.

"Hey Travis. Oh I won't disturb you. I wanted to tell you that I go to cinema with Jessica." He said. His afro was shorter and he had a girlfriend who remplaced the space of Kim depature: Jessica. A cute black girl with gentle curls. Just Robbie's style.

"No, no Robbie stay I am talking to Lily." Travis said.

"Hey Lily. How's Toronto?" Robbie asked

"Well QM. it's fine." she said remembering the _old _time.

"Have anyone talked to Ray?" asked Travis. Since grad. Travis was into his own thing and he didn't talk to anyone yet.

"I do, he called me to tell me that he is married to Grace. Which is pretty good for him." Lily said.

_Good thing for him! You said. I can ask her to date me, yess. _

"So Lily do you want to have a coffee in Toronto, I have a day rest ( a day to had some rest!)?"Travis asked

"Sure. Let's see around Ten tomorrow.At The hunt."she said

"Okay." he said

" _So Lily do you want to have a coffee in Toronto?_ Travis you got a crush for her." Robbie mimick.

" I DO!" He said

" Come on I have to go. I'll see in a hour or two." Robbie said

"BYE" he yelp.

(he was left all alone.)

"_Okay so my blue polo with my jeans.Perfect_" he thougth.


	2. First phase TRAVIS POV

**Right after graduation **

A/N: This one goes to all Trilly and Ray fan.(he is gonna be in the story) (I don't _love_ Ray but still I think he is a cute guy) I don't own anything but the net does. 

Chapter two: Phase one. (Travis P.O.V) 

_When I first get in the coffee store I thought Hey! They are copying Mickey's. But I knew they just thought it was a good sell ship experimentation. _

_They had Green Tea. So I sit on a "bright orange" couch. It was near the entrance. _

_I saw Lily coming in. A huge smile was now creating on my face as she walk into the "MICKEY'S" atmosphere. _

"Hey Travis. How's it hanging?" _she asked. She had the same cute voice as on the phone. She had cut her hair shorter and her green sea eyes looked cuter._

" It's me or it's like Mickey's here?" I asked

"I thought that too when I first came in. But it's not," she said " I will search a coffee

and I am coming back." she said smiling sweetly at me.

_  
Oh man! I love her. Still I did in freshman but I never stop to. _

"So... I thought we could take a walk. There's a park near?" she said

"Sure" I said

(so we walked around Sherwood park. It looked cute with it's flowers everywhere.)

"So I read in a magazine that you are producing a debut album for a guy. What does it look like?" she said

" Well it's like a combo of Radiohead and Weezer. He's got rhympt and his melanhcoly."I said

"I got Weezer tickets for their show on thursday. Wanna come?"she asked

_I was supposed to ask her. _

"Um I already got two tickets. But I guess I could sell one"I said

"Then we'll see each others there I guess.I'll sell a ticket so I can buy a cute t-shirt." she said. " We could go to my apartement?" She asked

"I don't know Lily." I said _I don't wanted to go. _

"Oh okay then I'll see you at the show.Right?"She said sadly.

"Sure thing." I said. I lean in and hugged her.

"Bye Lily." I said

"Bye Travis." she said. As if she wanted to tell me something she grip forcely my arm.And then she kissed me.

Slowly she backed out.

"I'll see you tomorrow.At the show."she said


End file.
